


Ozai's Concubine

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty - Freeform, Blessing, Concubines, Duty, F/M, Fear, Kinky sex, Mental Health Issues, Mistresses, One-Shot, Peace, Phoenix - Freeform, Sex, Toxic love, Vacation, Voice Acting, birthmark, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Shula dreamed all her life to serve her Fire Lord and country. When allowed to be Prince Ozai's concubine, she gladly takes it. Will she be able to handle the wicked prince?
Relationships: Ozai and original female character
Series: one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2
Collections: (World) To Lose or to Gain (Avatar: The Last Airbender)





	Ozai's Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> My mentor Yemi came up with the idea for Ursa and Lu Ten to be together. You can read about that in her story "To Lose or Gain: Iroh's Child."
> 
> Shula- Alania Burrnet- Izayoi- Inuyasha's mother
> 
> Lady Cyra (Shula's mother) Janyse Jaud- Kagura- Inuyasha
> 
> Lord Baskara (Shula's father)- Paul Dobson- Naraku- Inuyasha
> 
> Artwork was done by Inuyasharocks01862
> 
> Mistress Sienna- ( Mistress of concubines and brides)- Barbara Radecki- Sailor Neptune 90's Dub

Honor? What did that concept genuinely mean? In each of the four nations, the concept of honor was a part of everyday life. However, there persisted a debate on what honor honestly was. Another word spoken frequently in the four nations was duty. However, figuring what that meant resulted in as much of a conundrum as an honor. Either way, both went hand in hand. Sometimes it took a lifetime to figure out the meaning of both.

Currently, the world was in a state of peace. No world-shattering animosity had transpired for several generations now. In the last century and a half, the four nations, in reality, became closer. However, three things never changed in life. The world was ever-changing, what lives will die, and the fact remained that each country required leaders.

The Fire Nation unfailingly felt a sense of pride when it came to their family bloodlines. Every family in the Fire Nation sought to have well-breed and significant lineages. Given part of their concept of honor came from a household's history. Therefore, it remained a tremendous factor when it came to having a family. That hadn't varied in all the time the Fire Nation existed.

Of course, the royal family made certain their line of descent remained the strongest and most accomplished. It was critical to determine fitting matches to ensure the royal family's prosperity and their nation continued.

A decade ago, Fire Lord Azulon had abdicated the throne to live the remainder of his life with his wife Lady Ilah in peace. Their firstborn son Iroh had done a magnificent job in the few short years of reigning over the country. They couldn't have left the nation in better hands.

The previous Fire Lord had honored his wife's wishes when it came to bringing a brand-new princess to the royal family. Avatar Roku's granddaughter Ursa had been wedded to Prince Lu Ten, and they appeared quite content together.

Secretly, everyone agreed if they'd gone with Azulon's original choice of hooking Ursa up with Ozai, that everything would've gone rapidly to hell on earth. Not even a shadow of a doubt on that one. This is why everyone been jovial when Ursa and Lu Ten's son Zuko been born. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt there either they'd be excellent parents.

Unfortunately, this caused a slight dilemma within the royal family. One that neither Azulon nor his wife was exceptionally pleased about. Yes, Iroh's lineage was assured. Despite Ozai being second-born, he was still a prince. As such, he needed to produce progeny of his own.

Again, that was one of the obligations of the royal family. To guarantee the line of descent continued. The problem? The family recognized Ozai's despicable characteristics all too well. When Azulon married his wife, she made him promise that no harm would come to anyone in their household.

Because of this promise, Azulon had gone with Ilah's wishes concerning Ursa and Lu Ten's spousal relationship. Though even he'd agreed to force anyone to get hitched with Ozai would be a death sentence.

Yet they couldn't get around the fact their second-born was honored bound to have at least one heir. The only solution they could come up with was to select a concubine for him. A royal concubine didn't have the same advantages or position as a wife. However, it seemed less dangerous then having a woman married to Ozai, given his ruthless and abusive nature.

Now they had to locate one. A concubine had to be selected with the same amount of attention as a prospective bride, even if they're not marrying into the family. Mistress Sienna oversaw this matter. As the imperial marriage broker and supervisor of all brides and concubines, it fell on her to find a suitable match as soon as possible.

A young female in a blood-red kimono with a golden flora design adorned upon it glided into the Fire Lord's chambers. Her face was a smooth polished mask of breathtaking beauty, but there was a smoldering fire in her dark almond-shaped eyes.

"My lords, you've sent for me. What of my services do you require?" she asked as she kowtowed.

"Father, would you kindly explain the matter? I believe its inappropriate if I do it," Fire Lord Iroh requested to his father, who nodded. The aged lord turned to one of the most faithful servants in the palace.

He took a deep breath before getting straight to the point. "Mistress Sienna, as I'm sure you're aware, my youngest hasn't yet wedded. Therefore he's bored no heirs of his own yet."

"Yes, I'm conscious of the fact. If I'm not speaking out of turn here, did you not once say you'd never give Ozai a bride? Has that changed?"

"No, it hasn't changed. My second-born inhuman treatment knows no bounds, and I'd not subject any lady in my country to be brutalized by him. Though tradition dictates, he must bring forth at least one heir of his own."

"Then what are you seeking from me, my Lord? If you don't want me to locate him a suitable bride, what are you asking?"

Taking another deep breath, he let it out before saying. "I'm requesting you to find someone to be a royal concubine. As a royal concubine, they must hold exceptional beauty, charm, grace, and natural endowment. They must also be well-versed in how to satisfy a prince and at the ready for any um, adventurous circumstances in the bedroom."

"Are you fearing that whoever I selected is in peril of being physically injured by Prince Ozai? We cannot have someone in the room when the concubine is performing her obligation. It is taboo for anyone to intrude on the privacy of the royal family or see a lady give birth," she reminded both her lords who looked like her, a bit uncomfortable with this.

"I know, but Iroh and I've discussed it. We'd like you also to designate a guard to watch over whoever you select. That they have to remain with her at all times."

"I shall go forth and find a suitable young lady. However, this could take some time. After all, Lord Azulon, they must be properly examined and pass a test before they're selected for this duty."

"See that its done."

"I will do my duty, Lord Azulon. I understand why you're giving me these orders and not Fire Lord Iroh. I shall keep you both up to date on how things are unfolding," as she bowed once more and glided out of the room.

Iroh glanced at his father, who seemed very unwell. "Father, should I send for the royal physician? Are you in need of medical attention?"

"No, you need not do that, Iroh. What I need is something to calm my nerves and your mother's. This whole business is too much for us in our old age."

"Might I suggest you, along with my household, go to Ember Island for some leisure time? It's been a long time since Kimana been out of the palace herself. It do her and the rest of the family good to have some quality time while this whole mess is sorted out."

"An excellent idea, Iroh. Mistress Sienna did say it take some time. Might as well enjoy some fresh air."

"You can also spend time with your great-grandson. He's got a fire burning ever so brightly in him. Very energetic even for one so young," Iroh laughing joyfully, thinking of his precious three-year-old grandson.

"Yes, well, Lu Ten caused plenty of havoc when he was a boy, as you remember. I'd be shocked if his son didn't do the same. I'll go inform the rest of the family we're going on vacation."

"Good. I'll inform Kimana tonight when she gets back from visiting her sister. Pray to Agni, and the dragon's nothing goes wrong in the meantime."

Three days later, the royal family left for Ember Island while Iroh remained in the capital to oversee day-to-day matters. However, they kept in constant contact. He wished he could've gone on the vacation, but that would've meant Ozai would've been in charge of his absences, and no one trusted him with anything.

Meanwhile, Mistress Sienna and two of her companions traveled far and wide to find a suitable concubine. They wanted at least seven ladies to choose from. So far, they'd collect six and were on their way to collect the seventh and final one. Up ahead was the sprawling estate of a wealthy land baron home of Lord Baskara and Lady Cyra and their daughter Lady Shula.

The royal carriage pulled up, and a servant greeted them at the gate. Mistress Sienna then got out, and the servant greeted her. Another servant took over, guiding the carriage and its occupants to one of the nearby guesthouses.

"Mistress Sienna, it's an honor to have you in my Master's home. The Master is currently out overseeing one of the properties he owns. However, Lady Cyra would be pleased to entertain you while you wait."

"Thank you. Please let her Ladyship know I prefer my afternoon tea with three drops of honey. Also, I fancy having jam tarts with my afternoon tea."

"I'll inform the kitchen of your request if you follow me?" as he led the matchmaker into the sizable property. Shortly she was introduced to her Ladyship.

Lady Cyra was quite a beauty. Her long dark hair twisted up into an elegant knot, and she possesses well-sculpted features. Even her carmine gown looked impressive around her neck, an attractive golden necklace with a beautiful phoenix pendant. The phoenix happened to be this family's emblem. From what Mistress Sienna knew, the rational motive for this was a birthmark found somewhere on every member's body.

This happened to be of great cultural significance because those who had a phoenix birthmark were said to be blessed by Agni's daughter Agnimitra. Therefore it was a great honor to have your family marked by her.

The two ladies made the necessary small talk before getting down to business. Mistress Sienna informed Lady Cyra of her orders and why she'd come. Naturally, Lady Cyra was a little apprehensive. Finally, she voiced her opinion on the matter. "I know it is a greater honor if my daughter been chosen as a bride rather then a concubine. However, there not a soul in the Fire Nation that isn't conscious of Prince Ozai's savage nature. You just have to look into his soulless eyes and see that."

"Yes, unfortunately, he's quite notorious. After all, the royal family is watched closely. Furthermore, citizens can't help, but gossip for lack of better things to do," the matchmaker concurred.

Setting down her teacup, Lady Cyra thought about it for a few moments. Then said, "You understand you'll have to speak to my husband regarding this matter? While I'm positive he'll be thrilled that his daughter might have a chance to produce an heir to the throne, I highly doubt he figured it would be from a less then honorable position."

"Royal concubines are slightly more significant then the average concubines. All the same, they do not have the same rights, privileges, or status as a wife would. Nevertheless, the Lord Azulon and Fire Lord Iroh can't think of any other solution to their royal obligations."

"I understand, Mistress Sienna, I do. But again, you'll have to discuss the matter with my husband. He's quite protective of his only daughter. So please just handle the matter delicately. Lord Baskara isn't known to be reasonable when his temper gets the better of him."

"Understood. When is dinner?"

"Dinner is one hour after sunset in the west wing. My servants will attend to your companions and you until dinner."

Nodding, Mistress Sienna left with an escort. Several hours later, she returned for a grand feast and met with the good-looking Lord Baskara and ultimately witnessed his daughter Shula.

To say Lady Shula was stunning was an understatement. The young lady could've been Agnimitra's young sister in terms of her beauty. For in Fire Nation folklore, Agnimitra was one the most glamorous women, human or spirit, ever to be born.

Dinner went incredibly well until it was time for dessert, and they finally broached the matter at hand. Mistress Sienna got straight to the point of why she was there and what Lord Azulon desired. They knew the orders came from Azulon as it again is inappropriate for Iroh to get entangled with this type of affair concerning his brother.

The wealthy land baron didn't say anything for a long while. He seemed to be contemplating his words carefully. Finally, he gave his answer. "If I'm to understand you perfectly, you desire my only daughter to be a paper girl to Prince Ozai, correct?"

A paper girl was another name for a concubine in the Fire Nation. It actually was insulting since it implied these girls were just as expendable, frail, and good-for-naught as paper.

"Baskara! You will _not_ use that term to describe your daughter! Especially in front of her!" snapped his wife fiercely. Given it wasn't a term used in civilized conversation.

Quickly, Lord Baskara rephrased his word choice. "I'm sorry, my dear. So you're requesting my daughter to be tested to see if she would be pleasing enough to bear the child of a prince?"

"Yes, my lord. It's my job to find and test only the most exceptional young ladies in the country. Though, I will say that she may not be chosen at all. Only one can be chosen, and that is whoever passed the test."

"I see. Dear daughter, what do you think of this proposal?"

Shula remained quiet for a long time before she answered. "I've always desired to serve my Fire Lord and my country. If this is how Agnimitra intends me to fulfill the blessing she's granted onto our family, then I shall answer the call."

"Very well, daughter. If that is your choice, then we shall have you ready to go in three days," her father replied. Mistress Sienna gazed her dark eyes into Shula's golden eyes, and she seemed sincere in her desire to take up this duty.

A week later, all seven young ladies were presented to Mistress Sienna and her two helpers, Lady Kita and Lady Ning. Though the girls had all been bathed and clothed in the most exceptional silks, there was still a great deal left to do. The first step was measurements and seeing they're in exceptional health. A royal physician helped with this. Three girls were sent away when their bodies weren't up to fitting standers.

The four remaining girls following examination was a bit complicated. The young ladies had to identify the most insignificant details that were inaccurate in their wardrobe, food, and how they slept also matter. A fourth girl failed to identify the small change of color in her gown or notice that a stray noodle had been placed in her salad. Also, she was bruised too easily as she slept.

Leaving three left in the selection. Now they'd to showcase their assorted abilities, and they'd be judged on a variety of natural endowments. They're asked to sketch a flowering plant, dance a traditional dance, play a musical instrument, and sing. The decision-making was critically harsh, and yet another girl was let go when her skills failed to match once again the standers required.

Now it was only Shula and one other girl. Their hardest test was coming up, and this would select only one. However, Shula couldn't help but wonder if the other girl would purposely fail this test. After all, despite seven chosen, it almost seemed like the other girls had _wanted to fail._ That none of them desired to be a royal concubine and were seeking to fail on purpose.

Before them lay a low table with unmarked bottles of therapeutic oils fragrances. Now it was up to instinct to pick the correct one for the correct situation. Mistress Sienna asked both of them to help someone relax and not be used for a sexual encounter. The other girl kept her head down and was reluctant to answer.

However,

Shula pointed to the square bottle on the right, which was the correct answer. They're tested for an hour in this subject, and Shula readily answered, and the other girl just refused to speak.

"Enough," Mistress Sienna said at last. She looked at the other girl. "It's clear you have no desire to participate in this task. Therefore you are dismissed. Shula, you'll come with me."

The girl seemed to be considerably relieved she been passed over and hurried out of the room as quickly as possible. Mistress Sienna then escorts Shula to a small but still luxurious bedroom. "I'll have some female attendants come to see you shortly. They'll prepare you for you first night with Prince Ozai. I'll also have Guard Xin waiting outside if you need anything."

Shula gazed around her new home. A decorative canopy bed, splendidly crafted furniture, and various bobbles that looked impressive. For some reason, even after all she was told by everyone how diabolical Prince Ozai was, she didn't feel afraid. She had meant what she said. She desired to serve her Fire Lord and country in any way she could. Therefore she'd fulfill her responsibility, yet there was some anxiety regarding having to bed with a prince.

Three young ladies came into the bedroom and commenced making her up. They fixed her long jet-black hair in a long ponytail interwoven with fire lilies. They dressed her in a slightly provocative outfit and gave her several pieces of golden sun jewelry. They made certain everything about her, from her makeup to her nails, were in perfect order. This took two and a half hours to achieve. Finally, she was ready. Exiting her room, she noticed the large guard who was supposed to protect her.

The rest of the world faded away as they gradually made their way to Ozai's private chambers. The only sound heard was her footsteps. The guard unlocked the door and beckoned her inside. However, as she was about to cross the threshold, he caught her wrist. "My Lady, remember if you ever feel things are getting dangerous, just shout, and I'll come in. Otherwise, I'll be outside the door. May Agni protect you, My Lady." as he exited.

"Why does everyone assume I'm about to be murdered? There no way all the rumors regarding Prince Ozai are accurate. Besides, if they were, wouldn't he be locked up in prison? After all, even the royal family isn't above the law."

She didn't have to wait long till the second-born Prince of the Fire Nation entered. He was both shirtless and barefoot. His hair hangs loosely down his back. He was easily physically attractive but again when you looked into his golden eyes? No soul was looking out of them. As if he possesses no soul but just an empty vessel. Still, it wasn't up to her to question if Ozai had a soul or not. She was here to do her duty to her country.

"Prince Ozai, it's an honor to be in your presence. Let me serve you in anything you'll need," Shula recited the formal greeting she was to give him.

Ozai then circled her like a wolf eyeing his prey. It made her a tiny bit apprehensive. "Hmm, you do hold exceptional beauty. Agni's daughter also blesses you because of the mark on the back of your neck."

"Yes, my family's prosperity flourished under the blessing of Agnimitra. I'm here to do whatever you need to please you. Shall we start with some aromatherapy? I could also give you a massage to help relax you."

The Prince was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Let's see how well-trained you are." Selecting the correct oil, she lathered up her hands and gradually worked her way down his body. She made sure to sing as she did this anything to encourage the Prince to relax.

Strangely, Ozai did seem to decompress as Shula worked her magic. After she finished with the aromatherapy, she started to dance, highlighting her curves and breast. She needed to make sure she enticed him adequately, and she did an excellent job of that. After the dance was performed, she got ready for the real reason of her being here.

Ozai came up to her, gradually caressed her body as he began to remove her outfit. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Then all of a sudden, she found her hands bound behind her back. Shula didn't know what the Prince had in mind at the moment, except maybe she should've listened more to what people said regarding him. She flopped helplessly on the mattress, where he proceeded to bind her legs and then tied her to the bed.

Striving to control her fear, she watched as he started to firebend around her, almost burning her multiple times. Suddenly he stopped as he again began to caress her and work his way down her.

His grip on her got severe enough that he injured her. Still, she didn't scream even though it was now getting rougher. It seemed Ozai was toying with her. Trying to make her scared and scream. He licked his lips at the anticipation of her screaming and fighting him. She remained calm for a good hour, no matter how hard he tried to get her to scream. This seemed to make him only lust more for her. Finally, he managed to make her scream.

Once she'd screamed, then he started to bed with her truly. He'd made sure that Guard Xin couldn't get in. So his kinky and torturous escapades continued for the rest of the evening. When the sun rose, he woke up and looked at Shula hungrily. She looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You will be incredibly entertaining to play with. Let's see what kind of adventures we can have? I can't wait to see how you make this more appealing."

Finally, Shula was released to return to her room. She was out of breath and shell-shocked. Her emotions were all over the place and though everyone worried about her physical and mental health Shula had a secret.

Despite how diabolical Ozai was and his need to be kinky in the bedroom, she couldn't help but feel intoxicated by him. She couldn't make sense of it, but she'd relished the danger and being held captive for some reason.

So this was the start of Ozai's relationship with his concubine, and while no one could make sense of why they turned each other on, it seemed a good fit. Time would only tell how long this lasted.


End file.
